Scooby Doo and the Dust Monster
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: The Dust Monster, known for causing his victims to sneeze, hijacks Scooby Doo's body - his worst fear come true. The Detective Agency must work to get the Monster out of him. Not yet finished due to a lack of time. Based on a Pup Named Scooby Doo.


One seemingly normal day, the Scooby Doo Detective Agency was on their way to the Coolsville library to research monsters. All of them were there: Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Shaggy's dog, a pup named Scooby Doo. The library had a strict "no pets allowed" rule, but the librarians were aware that Scooby had been a good dog and allowed him to go into the library. This was great news for the gang not because Scooby was always on his best behavior (although that was, in fact, very true), but because no other dogs in Coolsville were allowed in the library. Anyway, the five searched for books to read, skimming whatever they could find. But then, everything changed when Velma picked up an old, dusty book that looked like it was first written in the early 20th century and arrived in this more modern library years later. That is, written as early as 1900 and as late as 1979. "Wow, this book looks really hard to find!" said Velma. She decided to blow the dust off and did that, but when she did, she blew it right into Scooby's face. Scooby was right in front of her when she picked up the book, but she didn't see him there. She realized her mistake seconds later and tried to apologize to Scooby, but it was too late. As his large, black nose started twitching and involuntarily sniffing in pain, Scooby felt the biggest sneeze a dog his age could ever feel. "Ahhhhhh... Ahhhhhhh... Ahhhhhhhh..." He was inhaling three times in a row as the dust flowed straight into his nose and everyone who heard him looked on in fear and horror. Scooby put a front paw to his face and put his forefinger right under his nose to stop the sneeze, but it was no use. Within five seconds, he was practically destroyed by the cruel sneeze against which he just didn't stand a chance.

"AHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOO!"

He blew himself into the bookshelf behind it, knocking it over and destroying every book on it, page by page, when it landed on the floor. The librarian overheard this, witnessed the incredible incident and was so mad that she kicked the kids and pup right out of the library, where they were never supposed to be seen again for the rest of the day. As Scooby rubbed his nose for quite some time on that same forefinger, he apologized at least once every minute, yet none of his friends could forgive him just yet.

That night, Scooby was so worn out from his sneeze today that he decided to go to bed early. He crawled into his puppy basket, pulled the blanket over him, switched off the light and went to sleep within seconds. But while he was sleeping, big mounds of brown and gray dust gathered in every corner of his room. Slowly they nudged toward one another, collecting dust by themselves and merging. Eventually, the several mounds of dust had gathered and merged to form a large, brown and gray Dust Monster with a mind of his own. He was so made of dust that he sometimes coughed from his own dust, but other than that, he didn't care. The Monster looked over at Scooby, snoring away, and crept up to him. The Monster rubbed his hands together as a small cloud of dust rose from them. He made the mistake of inhaling through his nonexistent nose and nearly sneezed, but snorted to send the dust out and then rubbed his nose. He was happy that he didn't sneeze because if he did, he would wake up Scooby and he would go berserk with fear.

The dust that the Monster snorted landed directly on Scooby, covering his entire face and his nose. He awakened with a start as his nose twitched immediately and allergic tears formed in his eyes. He prepared to release another massive sneeze. He had no power over it this time and just had to let it out. "Ahhhhhhh... Ahhhhhhhhhhh..."

"CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Scooby sneezed loudly as his head aimed at the floor, since he was unable to cover any of his sneezes. His head tilted up and he prepared to sneeze again because it was clear that his nose wasn't satisfied. The Dust Monster looked on in amusement as the poor pup inhaled. "Ahhhhhh... Ahhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"AHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The first sneeze blew him and the basket backwards, and the second sneeze blew him and the basket several feet to the left. Scooby began inhaling again, and the only thing he could hope for was that the last sneeze would be enough to make him stop. He turned around to face the wall behind him, preparing to launch himself backwards. "Ahhhhhhh... Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... AHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The sneeze launched him and the basket backwards, back to their original spot where they were. Tired out from his sneezing fit, which he hardly ever had, Scooby quickly fell back asleep as he flopped back onto the basket, blanket over him. The Dust Monster was delighted to figure out that Scooby was allergic to dust. Allergies to dust was the Monster's favorite thing in the whole world. He was so happy he had found someone to take adventage of.

The Dust Monster pulled open Scooby's nose, and slowly stepped inside. Once the allergenic Monster made it in, he let go as he assumed full control of Scooby's body. Scooby's eyes flapped open like a roller blind being pulled open as he immediately entered a big sneezing fit. It was even worse than the one he just had. "AHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"AHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Scooby sneezed again and again, blowing himself to different parts around his room with each sneeze. He sneezed the entire night under the Dust Monster's command.

The next morning, Scooby launched himself out of the doghouse with a single sneeze, blowing himself into Shaggy's back door. He opened the door, but sneezed again, blowing himself inside. Shaggy was making breakfast and was overwhelmed with shock as Scooby sneezed himself into the kitchen. "Hey, Scoob! Are you feeling okay?"

"There's a... a... AHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Scooby sneezed as he was trying to talk, blowing him into the ceiling and then back down. He managed to finish his sentence as he sneezed still more. "A monster in... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! In my... AHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My nose! AHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Like, wow!" Shaggy said, since despite all of the mysteries he and his friends have had together, he couldn't imagine a monster actually taking over Scooby's body. "Sounds like a job for the Scooby Doo Detective Agency."

Scooby could only nod in agreement before another sneeze bit him where it hurt. "Ahhhhhh-CHOOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
